Using an interdisciplinary approach, the program project will investigate nutrition as a risk factor for several cancer sites and explore biochemical pathways in which nutrition may be involved in carcinogenesis in Utah. Epidemiologic, food, and nutrition results will be utilized to study cancers of the prostate, cervix, breast, and pancreas through case-control methods. In these studies, food histories will be obtained and these data merged with dietary information in a Food Composition Data Bank to create food and nutrition profiles. The Food Composition Data Bank will be expanded and updated through analysis of commercial, home grown, and preserved foods, with special emphasis on xanthines, salenium, zinc, cadmium, and nitrates. The modified Food Composition Data Bank will then reflect the unique dietary characteristics of Utah residents. In addition, follow-up will be conducted on work being completed for colon cancer, e.g., evaluating the role of diet on cancer survival. Human metabolic studies will be carried out in twin pairs to assess the relative contribution of genetics and nutrition on blood hormone levels. Metabolic studies will be completed to consider the effect of fiber on hormone levels, blood components, and fecal steroids. The role of fiber will be studied as it affects selenium, cadmium, copper, and zinc balances in human subjects. Animal metabolic studies will also be conducted to evaluate the effect of gastric acid on nitrosamine formation and the effect of different fiber components on metabolic processes. The program project will allow for methodological development in several indicated areas of study.